Many vehicles, such as automobiles, include vehicle defrost units. For example, a vehicle defrost unit can reduce or eliminate frost accumulation on a surface of the vehicle, such as a front windshield or rear backlite of the vehicle. Vehicle defrost units are typically operated manually by a driver or other occupant of the vehicle. However, such manual operation may result in less than optimal operation of the vehicle defrost unit. For example, a driver may not immediately realize when the windshield or backlite has been defrosted, and therefore may not deactivate the defrost unit at an optimal time. This may result in greater than optimal energy consumption, vehicle emissions, and wear on the defrost unit. Similarly, a driver may not manually activate the windshield or backlite in an optimal manner.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods for improved vehicle defrost control, for example that may result in more optimal use of vehicle defrost units. It is also desirable to provide systems for such improved vehicle defrost control. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.